This invention relates to a dip stick assembly for a vehicle.
A dip stick is used to measure oil in an oil pan or, more broadly, an oil reservoir of a vehicle. Typically, the dip stick remains inserted in a housing that is connected to the oil reservoir. The dip stick will typically have some markings, which serve to reflect the level of oil in the reservoir. During normal operation of the vehicle, oil will splash onto the dip stick at points that do not accurately reflect the oil level. When the oil level is checked, the dip stick is removed from the housing and is typically wiped clean with a cloth. The dip stick is then reinserted into the housing and then removed again to read the oil level, which then provides an accurate reflection of the oil level in the reservoir.
This technique for checking the oil level in a vehicle has its drawbacks. Specifically, the technique is messy. One must have ready some way to wipe the dip stick clean, which is typically a cloth, paper towel or rag. Also, the cloth or such used to wipe the dip stick must be thrown away because it is difficult or impractical to clean, both wasting the cloth and causing the inconvenience of its disposal. Oil is also wasted because oil on the dip stick is left on the cloth rather than returned to the oil reservoir.
There have been efforts to simplify this process. Electronic systems exist that measure the level of oil in the vehicle. However, these systems are often unreliable or expensive. In addition, they normally only indicate if the level is low, not how low or how much oil is required to reach the proper level. Manual systems also exist that include wiping mechanisms on the housing. Although preferable to wiping the dip stick with a rag, these assemblies may be complicated, awkward to use or expensive.
A need therefore exists for a dip stick assembly that simplifies the process for cleaning the dip stick without great expense or inconvenience.